Inferno Oblivion
by Diastrous
Summary: A lonely blaziken lost everything in rescue team mission. Respect and friends. He is outcasted everywhere. But all that changes when he goes out for a walk. He meets a energetic yellow furball that will change his life and the pokemon world.
1. A Mission

I plan to finish this as quickly as I can. Just like I finished my first story, SBK CHRONICLES: The New Kids. This is of course a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fanfic. Now enjoy as you enter the Oblivion… R& R

--

Prologue:

A Mission

"This is Member 004! I am almost to your location!" A black and white blaziken dodged another pit. He was part of a high ranked rescue team that was called Team Disaster. He was speaking to the telepathic voice in his head. The Blaziken finally got to a giant stone door. The Blaziken opened the door and found a Gardevoir and a Flygon.

"You finally arrived? Man your slow…" The Flygon said out loud. Gardevoir quickly silenced her. "Do you have the berries?" The Blaziken nodded holding out several berries. They had to be prepare for their rescue mission. They had to rescue several Nuzleafs and Seedots inside a volcano that appeared out of no where. The Gardevoir and Flygon arrived earlier to clear the area while the Blaziken woke up late. The Blaziken was then told by Gardevoir telepathically they were running low on supplies, so the Blaziken quickly got up with berries at hand. "Finally! Let's continue." The Flygon said. The three quickly entered the next room it just seemed to be just a big room with a giant island in the middle surrounded by lava. There was then Seedots and Nuzleafs in seeing range on another small island. They could only see their silhouettes. The three then quickly jumped to the big island trying to rescue the grass type pokemon. But when they got there. They found something else than grass. CARDBOARD! Before anyone could find out what was happening, a big earthquake took place. Blaziken just stood his ground on all fours. The Gardevoir collapsed and the Flygon stayed in the air. "Guys! We gotta get outta here!" Flygon yelled. The other two agreed and began to run for the door. "Surprise!" A voice yelled. Suddenly, two misdreavus and one Magmar appeared. "Surprised to see me?" The Magmar said to the three. The first one to speak was Blaziken. "I am surprised to see you out of jail so fast Oblivion!" Oblivion just smirked at this comment. "Well, I got bored so I decided to round up some of my old gang members and cause some chaos, but before that, I had to visit my old best buds. The Disaster gang!" Oblivion always called teams gangs for a reason nobody understood. Not even he understood it! He was also an associate with Team Disaster for a year or two. The Flygon spoke next. "So, Misdreavus? You really are desperate then?" The Magmar growled then shot a dark flame at Flygon. Flygon quickly dodged. Gardevoir quickly focused on a bunch or rocks that were on the wall loosely. They then were up then shot at Magmar and the Misdreavus next to him. The Misdreavus then protected themselves with protect (duh). "So, Shelia, you practiced since we last met. Impressive." The Gardevoir just panted. Then interrupted the silence was the earthquake again. The place began to crumble. The Misdreavus then began to create a portal. "Well I just wanted to drag you out here to say I was back. I am back!" Oblivion then followed the Misdreavus into the portal. "NO!" The Blaziken then shot a fireblast into the portal before it closed. Flygon also tried to fly into it, but it closed before he got to it. The Gardevoir then collapsed. "Shelia!" The Flygon cried. The two pokemon ran to Gardevoir. The Blaziken then picked up Shelia and put her on the Flygon. "Okay Storm. Go." The Flygon the looked at the Blaziken with bewilderment. "Inferno, I can't leave you behind! You won't make it in time!" "Don't worry about me! Just get out." Inferno sounded calm. But Storm just kept on pressing on. "INFERNO! C'mon! I can carry two!" "Yes, you can carry two if I was a torchic. No. Go on, I will find a way." Storm then hesitated. "I SAID GO!" Inferno shouted. The Flygon then began to cry flying away with the Gardevoir on her back. Inferno just sighed.

---

It's been 3 years since the incident. Inferno did find a way out, but he never saw Shelia or Storm again. He doesn't know if they are alive, if Oblivion got them or not. He just does not know. But now, he is ridiculed among many. Many think he has betrayed them in that cave, or he is now turned evil since he came out empty handed. But only three know the truth. Him, himself, and he.

-

Ending Song (This is the song that I think that should be played for the whole chapter. Over My Head (Cable Car) –The Fray

I hope you all enjoyed that little piece. I think this might be better than the Sbk Chronicles. But please R & R like always.


	2. Puff

Enjoy, not in the mood for some previewing. So just R & R like always.

Chapter 1:

Puff

"Yawn." A young girl Pichu woke up tiredly. She was up yesterday training to be a pokemon rescue team member! She stayed up until the sun began to creak upon the mountains and volcanoes in the north. "Puff? Are you awake? Come on. Let's go to get some breakfast." The Pichu's mom called. Puff lazily got up. She put on her blue bow, then ran outside where her mom was waiting.

---

"What should we have today?" The mom said. The market was packed. Today was the day where everything was supposed to be still and peaceful. Pichu then spotted a sale on some Oran Berries at a Tangela's booth. "OH! Mom, can we go over to eat some Oran Berries?"

"Puff, we had that last night."

"Please!!!" Puff pleaded. Her mom just smiled.

"Alright, but just this once Puff." Her mom then took her over to the Oran Berry booth.

"Yay!" Puff said jumping up and down.

---

"How was your meal today?" Tangela asked the two.

"It was great Mr. Tangela sir!" Puff said with a big breath. "Hey mom? Can I hang out with my friends now?"

Her mom was about to say no, but she saw the look on the Pichu's face. "Alright, but don't wander too far. Some Pokemon don't appreciate today well."

Puff smiled, "Okay mom! Seeya!" The pichu then ran off into the crowd. Her mom then sighed. "Don't worry Flower, she will be fine." The mom pikachu looked behind her. "I hope your right Tangela. I hope your right."

---

"Hey guys! What's up?" Puff called over to a Magby, Elekid and a Wooper.

"We were just talking about the rescue teams! ACT is my favorite!" The Magby said.

"ACT? Hah! I like Team Electro! With a powerful Shinx and Psychic types? Hah!" The Elekid said. Wooper then chimed in. "I don't really have a favorite, what about you Puff?"

"Well, I like this old retired team. They were called Team Disaster." Puff said with gleaming eyes.

"Puff, you do know one of the members is dark now? The other two are also disappeared without anyone knowing." The Magby said.

"Well Blaze, I don't look at the negatives, I look at the positives, like, the team's offensive dude was Inferno!" Puff said with even more gleaming eyes.

"Looks like someone has a boyfriend!" Elekid laughed. The Pichu the tackled Elekid. "I do not!"

Elekid kept on taunting. "Boy friend!" Pichu then sparked Elekid.

"Guys! You are going to get us into trouble!" Wooper said. The two then stopped. The punishment for violence today was worse than losing a DS (whatever that was!). "Well, let's pretend were the rescue team again! We can't get in trouble for pretending." Elekid said. Everybody agreed. They then went on their way to the dark trees around the corner.

---

"Argh! You beat me again you rescue team!" The Elekid then fell. The other three then laughed as the Elekid then laughed with him. "So, what do we play next?" Blaze asked. "Lets play hide and seek!" "Not it! "Not it! "Not it!" Puff was the only one who didn't say not it. "Okay, let me start counting. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…"

"100!" Ready or not! Here I come!" Puff then opened her eyes and began to run around trying to find them. After a couple minutes of searching a good amount of ground. Puff began to give up, but then, he heard something, "HELP!" It was the sound of Shock the Elekid! Puff began to run at the direction of the shout. She then saw Shock, Blaze, and Bubble surrounded by poocheyena and a Mightyena. "We get ourselves some food boys! Let's go!" Before the dogs could take another step, the leader, Moghtyena got shocked with a spark. "Who was that?" He said panting from the shock.

"I did that!" Everyone turned to look at the PIchu on the tree. "Now leave my friends alone!" Puff then jumped down on a poocheyena who got knocked out. "Get him boys!"

"I'm a girl!" Puff yelled. But then began to run seeing more poocheyena than she counted. She the got to some trees and ran around those to try and lose them. He needed a rescue ranger! Right Now!

A fire blast came out of no where at the poocheyena's chasing her. The poocheyena then ran away to tell their boss. "Your lucky you stupid Pichu!" Puff then stuck her tongue out at them, then looked ahead to see who did the defense. But the pokemon was gone. Puff then quickly ran back to get the dogs down when they were down!

---

When Puff got back, she saw the others tied up in vines. There was now a Shiftry with the Mightyena and the fallen poocheyenas. "It was definitely a fire type! Another type does not have that power!" "Silence! All I know is that you failed your mission. Now, we must wait for the pichu to come back with some weak rescue squad! Puff then ran away. The Pichu had to find help and fast!

---

Many can guess who the fireblast is from. The next chapter takes place about 30 minutes before the forest incident. Enjoy! Ta ta for now! R & R


	3. Inferno

Guys! I need reviews! I need to see how I am doing. But people are reading the second chapter, so I guess that's progress. Please review! Remember, this takes place a little before the forest and Puff.

---

Chapter 2:

Inferno

Inferno shortly woke up to a bang. _BOOM! _Inferno then jumped onto the floor. Thud. Inferno slowly looked around, what the? He then began to smell smoke. Inferno quickly ran out of his small tree hut and looked around. His white fur was waving in the chilly forest wind. "Shiftry! If you can't destroy that tree your fired!" Inferno heard two voices talking. Inferno quickly ran over to a hillto see what all the commotion is about.

"Hey there!" Inferno called out to the Shiftry and the Mightyena who were training their attacks. "Yo Inferno! How's sleeping?" The Mightyena asked.

"It's ok. Nothing like a good old nap after a hard training session." Inferno then noticed the Shiftry. "Who's the newbie?"

The Shiftry just grunted. "He's a hired grass. The Poocheyenas were getting to old for my taste."

"Yeah, they are. A little weak, would be a understatement." Inferno chuckled at his little joke.

"Correct, I need someone to hold them down so I can take the first taste!" The Mightyena said smiling licking his lips.

Inferno stopped chuckling, "What do you mean? As in eating them?"

"You should be on the game show 'Whishcast questionnaire!'" Mightyena smiled more maliciously. Inferno then ran at Mightyena with a fireblast ready to shoot at the insane dog. "Go ahead Inferno? What are you going to do? As I remember, you retired without arguing about the 'incident'. What really did happen in that cave? Was it you? Or was it your dear friend Oblivion?" Inferno then just blew the fireblast at a tree furthest away from them. Inferno then began to run away back into his tree. He then began to cry by himself. What happened after Strom and Shelia supposedly escaped?

---

_Inferno then began into a very fast run, then to a very fast hop, then a jump, and then he began to take 50 yard leaps. But once he was in the air once, he didn't seem to hit the ground at the usual time. But he just kept jumping. It was dark, too dark; he couldn't see anything unless it was in front of him. And all he saw in front of him were falling rocks and magma. Speaking of magma, Inferno got to a room where the familiar face came into sight. "Do you want to get out of here?" Oblivion said to Inferno. Inferno just looked at him as more rocks, debris, and lava fell from the ceiling. "Well?" _

"_Yes. I wanna get out of here." Inferno said with a hard breath._

"_I can get you out of here, but after you escape, you won't be able to escape the Oblivion. Do you still wish to escape?"_

"_Yes! Whatever you want, yes!" Inferno cried desperately. Oblivion then made a hole into the wall. "Don't blame me if you don't like what's on the outside." Inferno didn't care, he could handle it. But when he got out, nothing unusual, it was exactly what he imagined, getting blamed for what he didn't do, he still did not get Oblivion's riddle. All he knows is that all good guys blame him, and all evil guys know what really happened. It's like he entered the twilight zone or something._

---

Inferno didn't what it all meant. But all this flashbacks made him dizzy. He decided to go out for his usual hunt for bad guys and Pokemon in need.

Inferno then began to jump to a beat he was thinking in his head. Do do do, do do do, do do do doooo. A yellow ball distracted him that was being chased by dark things. Disaster team strikes again! Inferno quickly got to solid ground taking cover behind the trees. He got ahead of the guys and found some nice trees that could be knocked down. He quickly knocked them down in an order only a small creature could get through easily. They fell with a bang. Inferno quickly got ahead in case the trees didn't help the fur ball. Inferno then saw the Pichu trapped. He then held in all his energy, and let it all go when the dogs were in range. He felt like he was rescuing someone again. He hated that feeling. Inferno then quickly disappeared, it seemed like he did his job already.

_**Present Time**_

Puff fell off a tree trying to run too fast. Puff had to find that Pokemon who helped her! Puff then stopped to catch her breath. It seemed like this forest was bigger than it seemed. "C'mon! The rat must be somewhere around here." Puff heard a couple voices. It could be the Poocheyenas! Puff quickly ran around a tree turning her back against the tree. She found a little hole in the tree and quickly entered it. She then saw a couple Poocheyenas pass by. "c'mon! If we find the pichu, we might actually get to have a bite as well!" The voices faded, and the Poocheyenas passed. Puff then decided to run the exact other way.

Inferno was on his way to his tree, then suddenly. _OOF! _ Puff fell to the floor thinking to her self, 'This is the end.' But then was surprised to see a black and white Blaziken. It had black eyes with white pupils. It seemed to have black and white flames coming out of his hands. The Blaziken looked at the Pichu with a blue bow stuck to her head. She was the same pichu he rescued! But as the Blaziken looked at the Pichu's eyes, she didn't look saved. Breaking the silence, Inferno just waved to Puff saying one word, "Hello."

---

Wow, this one took about three days to get down this chapter. R&R like always.


	4. Inferno and Puff

Sweet! This must be good if people are putting it on alert! That makes me feel better. Anyways, for a reminder of the story, Inferno and Puff meet. Just one more quick thing, I bet people are wondering a) where the heck is the Ending Chapter Song? Or b) what the heck is the Ending Chapter Song?! Well, the first chapter was actually a fluke, I also is having a tough time choosing the songs for most chapters, if you have suggestions, just post it as a review at the bottom (The dropdown button that says 'Submit Review').

---

Chapter 3:

Inferno and Puff

Puff just gulped mustering up her courage. "Excuse me, s-sir?" Inferno just looked at her. Puff then continued, "Can you please help me? Some really mean pokemon are hurting my friends…" Before she could continue on, he silenced her understanding he quickly took out a jet black badge in the shape of a flame. He put it on his head. Puff's eyes then gleamed with excitement. This was Inferno of the Disaster Team! She always knew deep down he was good. Puff then nodded leading the way. Inferno just wiped his eyes following the Pichu. He just kept thinking to him self, '_I could've put an end to this already.'_

Pichu led them to through some bushed where the wide opened up area was. Blaze, Bubbles, and Shock were on a stump with an Oran berry stuck in each of the Pokemon's mouths. Inferno and Pichu stuck their head outs of the bush trying to see what's going on. "Argh! You are all useless! You can't even find a yellow mouse!" The joking Mightyena was now a unforgiving boss. The Mightyena quickly then shot a shadow ball at one the Poocheyenas and it flew back into a tree. "If you guys could be a little manly, we all would be eating right now! But no! We have to be…" He was cut short when a flamethrower was right in front of his face. He turned and saw Inferno and Puff. "Right on time."

Inferno quickly jumped out of the bush with Puff beside him. "Get out of here squirt! It's dangerous here!" But as if on cue, the Shiftry from earlier, appeared behind them throwing the bush over their heads. Inferno growled another thing he did wrong. Inferno quickly tackled Shiftry with a blaze kick ready to burn some butt. But just then, Puff let out a yelp, the Mightyena bit her on the neck. Blood began to trickle down her body. "Yum! That hit the spot!" Inferno quickly kicked him into a tree knocking the grass type out. Inferno turned around to see something surprising. The Pichu's tail began to glow, it then raised up hitting the Mightyena in the face causing it get knocked back a couple feet. Puff then fell from exhaustion. Inferno growled running towards Mightyena (dropping a Oran Berry next to Puff). Mightyena saw it coming and quickly jumped backwards. The Poochyenas then got into a line in front of Inferno. The Blaziken looked ahead of him, since there were so many, the line was actually divided into rows. They then began to dance by jumping up and down. Inferno quickly scanned his brain for battle strategies, they were not using teeter dance, and this wasn't the dance of surrender. Inferno then began to hear little taps.

Inferno looked behind him, too late. Shiftry was right there hitting him with a Mega kick. Inferno was flung backwards into a tree. These trees are getting annoying aren't they? Inferno looked around him, there were too many. Poochyenas, Mightyena, and a Shiftry. Along with several hurt. Inferno quickly began to focus. Mightyena began to study the Blaziken. Oh no! "Quickly! Stop him!" He screamed. Too late, Inferno released all the energy.

Puff just flickered her eyes as everybody forgot her. She quickly untied her friends and removed their Oran Berries from their mouths. Puff turned around again to see Inferno doing his signature move, the move that other pokemon like Charizard, Infernape, and Typhlosion can only master. Blast Burn. The whole forest began to burn to a crisp as everyone he intended to hit got hit. Puff quickly shielded her eyes, when she opened them, Inferno was gone and the bad guys were on the floor begging for mercy. Puff then looked to her left to see the other pokemon from the town began to come over to where the explosion was. Puff just breathed in and out trying to figure out what just happened.

---

Puff quickly snapped awake. She was in a tight hut with a Whishcast looking over her. Before she could speak, someone interupted. "My goodness! Your awake! I thought you might have... but that doesn't matter now! You were lucky the Mightyena's attack backfired." Puff was about to speak, but then fell backwards onto the pillow she was laying on. She was exhausted. But she held onto one thought while she slept. 'Inferno is a good pokemon.'

---

We end this action packed chapter. Sorry people if the chapters are a bit short, I am trying the best I can. I still need more reviews (by more, I mean any if you can) I don't care if you flame! Just a sign that someone is actually caring about the series! (Ok, so don't actually flame, just criticize nicely.


	5. The Dreams

Hello peoples! I have a great song for the series! It is Uverworld – D- Techno Life. It is from the Bleach series, just get the TV version translated, the song will make sense if you pay attention to Inferno's character and how his feelings react to the situation.

---

Chapter 4:

Dreams

Puff was flexing her wrist up and down trying to get it movable again. She was also wearing a cast on the back of her neck to let the bite heal. Since the incident, all pokemon were to stay within the market area. All rescue teams accept ACT were to stay put defending the city against intruders and 'others'. Puff thought it was just unfair how her life was. Puff tried to tell her mother again and again that the bird was pure hearted, but after Puff was done speaking, her mother either ignored her, or punished her for no reason. Puff would always look for an opening to try and find Inferno again. Her friends were now at home all the time scared of the outside. Puff just shivered on the inside as she heard the words from her best friends. "We don't want to be rescue team members anymore!" They said when Puff asked them to go play with her. Puff then just ran out crying to what she just heard.

Inferno was in the shivering mountains trying to find a new home. The snow did not bother him, the cold did not bother him, it was just a feeling in his stomach. Not just because he was hungry (or it could be, he hasn't eaten for days on end) but this place brought memories. They came here numerous times when they ever wanted to see Articuno. But ever since the incident, every pokemon that was wise and knew better disappeared before he could ever talk to him or her. It worried him sick. He took refuge in a cave quickly taking a rest.

---

"Inferno, you are doing well." A voice called out to him. Inferno looked around. No one was in sight. But the voice sounded just like, Shelia.

But then another voice entered, "Are you sure he can do such a task?" It was a voice that he could not recognize. "I bet he could not even put a scratch on the beast!" Inferno tried to speak, but he couldn't speak. He then just kept listening to the babbling. "I think he has a lot of potential."

"Potential of what? A wimpy Pichu?!"

Inferno couldn't stand that comment. "Wimpy? A PIchu I know is not wimpy! I think you're the wimp for not showing me your face!" Inferno then closed his mouth realizing he could now talk. But in front of him appeared a pokemon he never seen. "My name's Lucario." The pokemon in front of him said. He had blue dreadlocks with a black face and white stomach with a thorn sticking out. He reached out his black hand with a white thorn sticking out the top of his hands.

Inferno then woke up sweating. All he knew at the moment was that pokemon's name. Lucario.

---

Puff yawned in the morning. Her bite healed which was a relief. Also, Spark was finally out and about. So it least he was recovering. The others though just didn't seem to care about the outside anymore. Puff then quietly tiptoed out of small house. Puff was not permitted to go outside on any circumstance. But she had to see Spark. Puff quickly ran through bushes trying not to be seen. By any rescue team members. Spark got to the grassy field where they usually play and Puff didn't just see Spark. Spark was sitting on a stump next to a blue and black pokemon talking to him. When Puff got closer, she heard the new pokemon's name. "Lucario, I don't remember much. But I just can't help at the moment. If I can leave now, I need to get back home." Spark then left and passed by the bush Puff was hiding in. Lucario then walked towards burnt down forest. Puff forgot about Spark and focused on the new pokemon.

---

Inferno just sighed. He looked everywhere in the cave. But no Ninetails was to be found, or Xatu for that matter. Inferno just sighed looking at the ceiling. He was in the cave where Ninetails usually is. "No success eh Inferno?" Inferno turned around and got shot by a Fire blast.

---

Sorry, busy week, I hope the cliffhanger keeps you wanting more! I also was playing Trickster Online. As always R&R.


	6. Old Enemy, New Friend

Hey guys, I am not dead. Anyways, the last Chapter 5 left me with too much to think about. The cameo was too much, and I think I want to keep this an all pokemon story. If you will. But now time for the thing I forget most of the time, copyright laws and such. All characters belong to Pokemon, the idea and the names are my own idea.

---

Chapter 5:

Old Enemies, New World

Inferno turned around to see what he expected. Oblivion was there standing with a dark fireball dancing along his palms. "How have you been doing? Anything new?" Oblivion then threw another dark fireblast at Inferno. The Blaziken dodged the attack and rushed at Oblivion.

Lucario quickly turned around to chop down a tree with Focus Blast. The tree went down fast. Puff was behind the tree, errrrr, now destroyed tree ashes. Lucario just smiled a little happy smile. Puff looked at Lucario, the pokemon did not seem evil.

"You seem a lot madder than I would think. Are you upset that I took away Gardekins?" Oblivion teased. Inferno dodged a Rock Throw from him and immediately did a Blaze Kick down wards! Oblivion was then wedged between a flaming foot and the cave wall.

"So, little Pichu, why are you following me?" Lucario asked in a calm voice. Puff took a deep breath and began to tell him the past events. Lucario quieted Puff. "Shh, young one. Let me just take you to where I was going, it might answer your questions." Puff just nodded while following Lucario.

"So? Ready to give up, or do you need to impress your Psycho girlfriend?" Inferno's eyes widened, Oblivion went overboard. Inferno used all his power and jumped in the air. Oblivion thought he was ready, but Inferno quickly moved left in mid-air. Oblivion was just stunned as Inferno quickly punched him upwards, and then followed it up with Focus Blast.

Puff and Lucario arrived at their destination. They seemed to be at some sort of door. It had tons of engravings on it. She only recognized one of them which were a Blaziken painted black. The others seemed to be a mystery to her. The others seemed unreal. They were tannish figures that were holding red and white balls. "Before we go in. I must tell you that what is up next is what you won't forget. Are you ready?" Lucario looked at the Pichu. Puff just looked at him slightly nodding his head.

Inferno just panted. Oblivion did not look scratched, but both of them could tell he was on the brink of fainting. Oblivion then straightened up. "It seems like I played with you for enough." Oblivion then vanished before Inferno could react. But, Oblivion dropped something odd. It seemed to be some sort of symbol, it looked nothing of Pokemon. It seemed almost threatening.

Inferno rubbed the symbol. It was a golden circle with some sort of etching on it. Underneath it said "Luck". Inferno just kept it close, it reminded him of the Flygon, Storm; Inferno then began to find his way out of the cave.

Lucario and Puff entered the doorway and saw something that was not right. Something with two legs and two arms with scruffy fur were walking with the same red and white ball. The thing threw the ball and out came a Pikachu. Puff just fell backwards. "Puff!" Lucario went to catch her. But Puff was asleep before she even fell. What she just saw was too much.

What he saw was too much. "What are you doing?!" Entei was currently pounding a little Mudkip and Suicune caught him in the act. "This little one has broken the code, and now must be punished."

"You are not Entei, a dark aura surrounds you." Suicune then shot an ice beam at Entei. Entei dodged swiftly and shot a dark beam at the water pokemon. Suicune fell and Entei began again on the Mudkip. Inferno could not take much more of this. He took a step backwards and started running the opposite way.

When Puff was revied, she was in a plain white room. Although everywhere seems snow cold, it was very warm and happy in it. Lucario was at the end of the bed looking at her. Lucario tried to cut off Puff before she could speak, but she was too fast for him. "What was that? How was that pokemon trapped in that ball? Where were we? Why didn't you help him?!?" Lucario just looked at his feet.

"The world you have just visited is known as Kanto."

"Wha…"

"All will become clear in the meeting of Legends. But first, you must be hungry. How about some breakfast?" Before Puff could deny, her stomach gurgled. The recent event must have starved her. Puff just nodded and followed Lucario into what seemed to be a door.

Inferno ran to the burnt down forest. It was still dark and smelled of ash. Inferno fell onto his knees as he fell teardrops on his cheek. What was happening to this world?

--

"Is my luggage ready for my new world"

"Not yet sir."

"Well Prepare IT!"

"Yes sir"

-----

Hey guys, like I said earlier, chapter 5 cameos left me with bad tastes. So I had to revise it.


	7. Legends

Chapter 6

Legendary

Puff entered the giant hall after just eating some food she has never seen before. Lucario just kept on tell her they were eggs. Puff did not get to ask though if it was pokemon eggs or something, but he just chuckled and Puff left it at that.

Lucario led them to a giant room with crystallized chairs and a long silky table. Puff just stared in awe as they sat at the table. Puff did not see anyone else at the table. But, as if on cue, several legendary pokemon entered the room. Puff many she knew and a few she did not from the folk tales her mom tells her. Lugia, Rayquaza, and HO-OH stood at the head of the table. "Attention! We are now about to begin the meeting of Legends!" Lugia spoke. Everyone seemed to nod in agreement. "Now, can anyone please tell me why a Pichu is at the table?!?" Ho-Oh yelled out loud. Puff jumped out of the chair and onto the floor. Some of the Legends laughed while others went to help the Pichu up.

Lucario stood up and spoke to HO-OH. "I took her to the meeting." Ho-Oh looked even bigger when he flew into the air about 5 inches from Lucario's face. "Why bring commoner to our table?!" Lucario just threw a water pulse at the HO-OH. The bird sprawled onto the table. Before any more fighting could take place, Puff got up from a sudden and shocked both of them. "Just tell me what is going on!" She yelled not only at the two but at everybody. Lugia and Ray (Rayquaza) nodded. The two legends took their seats glaring at each still. Puff took her seat by Lucario as Lugia went to speak.

"Pichu or no Pichu, we still have matters to discuss. First matter! Our little fire 'dog' issue yesterday has us on the edge no, correct?" No one spoke, so Lugia continued. "But I do not believe that was truly Entei. If it was him, he might have a very good reason. That would be best case…"

"It never is best case." Puff saw Mewtwo speak out of the corner of his mouth. "But, at any rate, our worst case would be he was possessed by something dark." Lugia paused as if someone would interrupt, but nothing. "Who did he attack?" Puff raised her hand and asked. Lugia nodded in understanding. "It was a little Mudkip."

"So, could the Mudkip be evil then?" Puff suggested. Everyone, even HO-OH nodded. If Entei was not possessed, then he would never attack an innocent unless good reason.

"But then why attack Suicune?" Kyogre asked in a deep voice. That was just another dead end then. Puff lowered her head. Back to the drawing board.

After about a hour of discussion about Entei and possibilities, the next topic came up. Ray spoke this time, "It has come to my attention that from my sky tower, I saw and sensed the Oblivion in our territory. For those who do not know, Oblivion is a very dark pokemon that appeared from the Other World." Ray spoke this mainly for Puff. Puff tried to remember but could not recall any dark pokemon except the Shiftry and the Mightyena. "What I must ask though is how did he escape his prison?" Rayquaza asked the whole table, including Puff. Deoxys then followed up with, "And this leads you to ask this because only pure hearted can help Oblivion escape correct?" Ray nodded, then murmurs began to spread around the table, Puff looked at Lucario, he seemed to be looking at a dark figure at the end of the table.

"Darkrai? Do you have something to say?" Lucario suddenly said outloud. The nightmarish pokemon just got up and left. Puff quietly got of her seat while others tossed out who might have done. Puff quickly followed Darkrai. Puff followed the nightmare through tons of doors and rooms. They finally got to an entirely dark room where Puff hid behind a giant book that was ragged and worn. "What do you follow young one?" Darkrai said in a deep low voice. Puff jumped up and swore to herself. How do those pokemon know whose following them? Darkrai just shuffled a little. "I just have a good sense while Lucario is always cautious. You may have been able to follow Dialga or Groudon though." Puff was shocked. It was like… "I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, I will stop now." Darkrai looked like he smiled. Puff didn't bother to continue on though. She just entered another subject. "Do you know who helped release this evil pokemon."

"I rather you not know, I rather nobody know. Who released him was by accident. A trapped and desperate pokemon helped Oblivion." Puff looked at Darkrai with a questioned look. "I will explain, like me and some other ghostly pokemon, we feed off berries and other treats like such. But," Darkrai paused and looked at Puff. Puff stared back eagerly. "But, we feed off pokemon as well." Darkrai saw Puff's reaction. "Do not worry young one, not physically like some, mad, ones do. We feed of mentally. Such as, if you were happy, I would be feeling very happy if I your happy energy." Puff stopped with the shocked look but began to get uneasy around Darkrai.

"What you must understand though is that Oblivion is a dark pokemon with unusual powers that make him more powerful than any other pokemon I have seen. He takes that ghostly power and feeds of depression, anger, hate, and other negative emotions. And I happened to know who he fed off of." Puff listened closely to see who it was. But Darkrai shook his head. "No young one. I cannot tell you for you might tell the others. But, I will give you the ability to tell who accidently helped Oblivion when the time is right." Puff rolled her eyes, another stupid riddle, he sounded like her uncle who tried to make things sound confusing. "Do not worry, unlike your uncle, I promise the truth." Puff, shocked again, shot a lighting bolt at Darkrai and left the room trying to remember the way back.

The minute Puff got back, more legendaries were in the room than before. "You enjoy your trip Puff?" Lucario said out of the corner of his mouth. Puff just nodded. Puff seemed to get in during a talkative time. "So you personally think that Ash and Dawn are the perfect couple…" But before Puff could find out what they were talking about, Darkrai and Deoxys busted through the doors. "We have a problem in the Crystal Gardens!' Darkrai managed to say before collapsing from exhaustion.

----

I am now trying to get this done as more ideas flow in my head. Next chapter, Inferno is going to take role in the village. This is Diastrous signing off.


	8. Oblivion again?

Disclaimer: I have been lacking disclaimer lately. Nothing except Inferno and Puff belongs to me. And the scenario belongs to me.

Chapter 7

Oblivion (again?)

"Do not attack! I will promise not to hurt anyone." The Magmar deceived anyone, everyone noticed his dark aura. Oblivion, to assure his stay added. "I used to be with the ACT, It use to be the MACT! Pokemon used to see 'Mact!' When they see us." Some pokemon chuckled while young ones just inched toward Oblivion. "I came to warn all of you, stay away from Inferno, the black blaziken. Many already have, but he has many dark armies waiting to come. He is planning a war and plans to wipe the legends with darkness!" Many pokemon were shocked and the several baby pokemon started to burst into tears. "But! I plan to help you all out, my friends here have came to help protect you!" On a timed arrival, a Shiftry and Mightyena came into the scene with Electrivire joining them. Many pokemon began to cheer their new heroes in comfort. They were falling right into their clutches.

"Not if I can help it!" A voice mummured in the darkness of the trees near by that was not destroyed by Blast burn.

A young pokemon then asked the Shiftry and Mightyena. "How did you get those burns misters?" The two pokemon chuckled.

"It was an accident, the fire in the forest happened and we were in it sleeping after our villain fighting. Inferno caused the fire, I just know it!"

"Entei! Stop! Please, do not continue further!" Entei, in the legendary crystal gardens have come to attack them at once. Unfortunatley, Moltres was there to help him. Puff stared in horror as crystal and non-crystal plants were one fiery amber blanket. Lucario shot a water pulse at Entei, but Moltres took the hit and returned with fireblast. Lucario got hit with a critical. Before Puff could help him, Celebi came and used a healing technique. Lucario returned in the fray with fists blazing.

"Do not resist Oblivion! You cannot escape!" Moltres squawked loud. Some of the legends stopped in terror while a few tried to regain their composure and attack still. Oblivion has just started a war with the Legends, with their own friends.

---

Inferno jumped from tree to tree to find Oblivion leading several little pokemon with the Mightyena behind. Inferno smirked, Oblivion was the tricky one. Inferno took the badge under his fur and cleaned off some smudge. His black and white rank badge; they were gold, but they all decided to be a unique color. Gold was tacky anyways. Inferno jumped down keeping his promise as a Rescue team member. He proceeded with action, then questions later.

"Hello Inferno." Oblivion said. The little pokemon except three pokemon who seemed to be charging something. Anyways, back on subject, the little pokemon attacked Inferno. Inferno dodged all blows and smiled without breaking a sweat. "So, Oblivion, ready to lose to some kids?"

Oblivion was now confused. "Uhhhh, hello? I have the kids, not you!"

Inferno stared and Bubble, Shock, and Blaze. They all hid three moves charging up. "Solarbeam!"

"Hydro Pump!"

"Thunderbolt!"

Oblivion was taken down by all three attacks. The other little Pokemon stared at Oblivion then in shock at the three heroes. "What did you guys do? Inferno is the bad guy."

Bubble just nodded her head. "Nuh-uh! The fire guy thingy helped us in the fire forest!"

"I think you mean 'forest fire.'" Shock corrected. "You helped us Inferno, and I don't think you're bad. Not at all. The Mightyena dude almost ate us!"

"You mean him?" Inferno pointed to the Mightyena who seemed to be backing away into the shadows.

"Karate Chop!" A Machop from the little pokemon attacked Mightyena and he fell fainted into a coma. "Thanks you three, you are going to help clear my name. I did some bad things, and now came to fix them." The three young pokemon smiled and nodded. "Now, let's see to it that your parents are fine having a blaziken friend.

---

Many things were sorted out, Inferno explained his story to the pokemon, they accepted him, uneasily, but accepted nevertheless. "Now, is there any other pokemon you saw with him?"

Blaze jumped and screamed. "Watch out!" A giant ice punch whalloped Inferno into a house destroying the roof.

---

Sorry, to many. Please R&R I have been slacking terribly. I would like to thank any who are still with me on this story . Means a lot.


End file.
